Coming Back
by Handsome Puppy
Summary: From their first encounter in NERV, this short piece tells of the story between the two redeyed angels.


**Coming Back**

  


by Handsome Puppy (handsome_puppy@yahoo.ca)

  
  
Disclaimer: Evengalion belongs to GAINAX. I own nothing but this piece of fanfic.  
  
Author's Note:   
It's been a long time since I watched Evangelion, and I didn't really pay close attention when I watched it. Please excuse any lameness or incorrect usage or reference to the series if there's any.  
This is just a short piece that popped into my head yesterday about Ayanami Rei and Nagisa Kaoru, whose true identities remain mysteries to me because I've forgotten pretty much everything about the show ^__^;; But they still hold my fascination, and I've decided to write this one out. My very first Evangelion fanfic and possible the only one I'll ever do. Enjoy. :)  
  
~Handsome Puppy~  


* * *

"We finally meet."

The first person that came into view when she got close to the second level on the escalator was a tall boy with pale skin and a gentle smile. Ayanami Rei looked into a pair of crimson eyes not unlike hers.

"You and I are the same." The Fifth Children said with his hands in the pocket of his school pants.

The silent girl looked at him with indifference. "We are both EVA pilots."

The smile on the boy's face faded for a split second as his expression wavered slightly. "You don't recognise me?"

"You are the Fifth Children, Nagisa Kaoru." Rei replied.

"That's it?" He looked at her intently.

"Is there more?" Rei said in her usual distant tone, "Or did you use to know the previous copies of me?"

"Copies?" Kaoru was a little surprised, but he immediately regained his composture and smiled. "I see. Which are you?"

"Third."

The taller boy walked up to her and put his hands on both sides of her slender waist to keep her there. Before she could ask the reason, he leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest, listening with closed eyes.

"Nagisa-kun?" Rei inquired, sounding neither surprised nor clueless, with her usual quiet and unemotional tone.

Kaoru listened for a few moments before breathing a sigh of relief. He stood up straight again and released his hold on the girl. "Daijoubu. You still have your soul. You'll remember me again when we meet in Heaven."

"Dr. Ritsuko said there is no Heaven, and even if there is, I could never go."

"Of course you can." Kaoru gave her a warm and loving smile and turned to leave. "You are an angel, just like me."

+ + + + + 

"Please kill me, Shinji-kun."

The First Children watched from her vintage point at EVA-01 holding the boy in its hand. Even at the brink of death, he still had his trademark gentle smile on his face.

It was obvious that Ikari-kun was too occupied with the situation and dilemma at hand to notice her arrival, as with everyone else in the whole of NERV, but she knew that he saw her the moment she appeared. She could see it in his smile, it grew warmer and sader at the same time.

Crimson red locked with crimson red.

'Sorry I have to leave you. I'll wait for you in Heaven.' His eyes seemed to say, 'Good bye, Rei. Until we meet again.'

Her face stiffened as she detected the frozen time about to be broken. She looked at the loving smile one last time and disappeared from the room, not noticing the crystal clear and hot liquid that had trailed down her cheek. EVA-01's hand clenched tight and squeezed just as her tears landed.

+ + + + + 

Everything was over, and everything had to start over. She looked at the LCL covered sphere in her hands and at the two lone figures admist the endless sea of life.

"You can do it, Ikari-kun." She muttered softly.

A pair of arms circled her waist from behind as she felt warm breaths tickling her ear. "It's Shinji-kun, so they will be alright."

She smiled and relaxed into his embrace, letting go of the sphere to let it float freely and putting her hands over his. "Did you wait for long?"

He kissed her cheek. "It doesn't matter. We have an eternity together from now on."

She turned slightly in his arms to look at his smiling red eyes with her own sparkling ones. "I am back."

"Welcome back." He tightened his embrace and leaned down slowly.

With her arms around his neck and his around her waist, their lips met for the first time of the endless times to come.

  



End file.
